


Just Thinking

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Naruto has a freak out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Haku left things behind for Naruto and it made him think.





	Just Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I found on my computer. 
> 
> Don't think it will turn in to anything big.
> 
> Not really polished. 
> 
> Wrote this during a period of time when I was made at Kakashi.

Sakura wasn’t sure what do, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke both looked as unsettled(well she assumed so, it was hard to tell) about the usual loud mouth, Naruto being quiet. He didn’t even say hello to Sasuke and her when he arrived or yell when Kakashi showed up. They were walking to the tower for a mission.

“ah, Naruto are you okay?” Sakura finally asked after the silence started to get a little too stifling. The other two seemed to want to stare the answer out of Naruto.

Naruto seemed to blink back to awareness and looked around like he wasn’t sure where he was. “Just thinking, Sakura,” he said with a smile though not as large as his usually 100-watts one. The fact that he didn’t add a -chan to her name was noted but not pointed out.

“What would a dobe even be thinking about so hard?” Sasuke said with a lofty tone.

Naruto didn’t rise to the bait with an eye roll, “Our team or the lack of it really,” Naruto said stopping which drew the attention of passing ninja and even some civilians. It didn’t help that everyone felt the sudden feeling of something important was going to happen like the day they woke up to the Hokage mountain painted.

There were quite a few people now standing off to the side watching. Team Ten was just coming out of a restaurant where they were finishing lunch, and Team Eight was trudging back from a hellish D-rank mission involving cats that hated Kiba. Anko and Ibiki were eating at a much Dango food stand during their lunch break. Genma and Raido were passing by as they were going to go talk with Genma’s genin sensei Chōza Akimichi. As soon as they felt that chill they all turned and saw a contemplative Naruto, they continued to watching (safely from the sidelines of course).

Naruto didn’t seem to notice or care about the audience and his team looked a little thrown at such a blunt statement. “Come on, we barely even make a team unless someone is dying, dattebato.

Sensei, you only give Sasuke the time of day, while Sakura and I drown without a teacher. You should have failed us if you wanted an apprentice instead of wasting all our time.

 Sakura, not only do you seem to want to be saved all the time like you are a princess instead of the Kunoichi you are which will get some killed one day. You don’t even train if you keep that up, I suggest you shouldn’t be kunoichi and should drop out before someone dies because of you.

Sasuke, you are strong physically I’ll admit but mentally you are weak, and with all the power in the world if you can’t direct it how are you going to be strong. How you slipped through the mental evaluation I don’t know but how you right now, I wouldn’t trust you with a fish let alone any type of power.

 I was thinking deeply about whether I should ask to be transferred to the genin corps or find someone to apprentice under because when I start getting better training advice from a dead **_enemy ninja_** even, I know something is wrong. Dattebato” Naruto’s impressive rant wound down and even the crickets were quiet

“What do mean by enemy ninja, Naruto-kun,” it was Kurenai that asked. It was soft like he was talking to an animal about to bolt which how Naruto was twitching wasn’t that far off. Naruto eyes flitted over to Team Eight but didn’t turn his back on his teammates which said quite a bit.

“Our first c-rank turn to an A-rank, one of the enemy ninja’s was a good person once you got down to it and they died and they gave everything to me. We met once and they saw I worth something and gave me training books, journals, weaponry, and seals. Secrets of their bloodline and clan. Who does that? Who just gives someone the secrets to their very person after meeting them once! How can an enemy ninja see something in me like that when my own team sees nothing?” Naruto said with a tinge hysteric.

The Jounins watching felt a surge of anger towards Kakashi and protectiveness toward Naruto. Genin teams were supposed to be the foundation in which ninjas of Konoha built themselves upon. It is what made Konoha great, and Kakashi as the last student of Yondaime should uphold that.

The other genin were shocked at the outburst. Most had not really thought about team seven beyond in passing being busy with there own training and missions but seeing Naruto who may have annoyed most of them at some point look distressed was not something they were expecting. What he revealed was also distressing.

The first person to speak was Shikamaru who reverted to looking bored, “Naruto, why don’t you come with us for the day, we are just going to be doing D-ranks this afternoon, with four people it will be less troublesome,” Shikamaru offered with a shrug with Choji and Ino both nodding. Seeing what Shikamaru had planned they were in full support.

Naruto looked confused and unsure, so Ino stepped forward and grabbed Naruto and brought him over to her team.  

“Yeah, my dad always said he wanted to know how you painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight,” Ino smirked.

“I mean the Hokage mountain gives off an orange glow,” Naruto pointedly picked at his orange jacket, “then most village guards would have been in the marketplace because of the large influx of non-Konoha tradespeople, and the rest of the village would be distracted because of school and work,” Naruto shrugged awkwardly. Still feeling the eyes of the road on him.

“You had that planned out for months then?” Shikamaru asked.

Naruto snorted, “Of course, I wanted to do it the first try.”

“Maybe you tell me what you found out, I think my old man would be interested in that,” Shikamaru muttered deep in thought. Naruto and team ten all had fond if not exasperated smile as they watched Shikamaru fall into his head thinking.

Asuma smiled and ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Maybe I’ll find out why my nephew thinks you hang the sun and moon and calls you ‘boss’,” It was said teasingly, silently offering his agreement.

“Hey then tomorrow, you can come with Team Eight, your pranking knowledge would be awesome for us as a tracking team, it will cover our tracks,” Kiba added stepping between Naruto and his ‘old’ team as the other genin began thinking like them.

“It would be only logical,” Shino said cooly. Hinata just nodded.

“With your imagination, it would good training,” Kurenai add as a way of agreement.

Naruto looked overwhelmed but smiled, “Yeah, that sound good.”

Shikamaru threw an arm over Naruto’s shoulders and Ino started pulling him forward, and Team Eight kept pace talking about their mission.

Genma looked on with a smile as the other genin stepped up at helping their own, but he was furious at Kakashi and his two students, “I am telling Gai about this when he gets back from his team c-rank,” Genma looked to Raido who simple nodded and glared at Kakashi. Genma figured Raido planned to use his ‘spy’ (gossip) network to spread this around.

“I am going to tell Hokage-sama,” Bear-san, one ANBU who heard everything Naruto whispered to his two teammates, they simple nodded which was the silent ‘we will back you up’. They disappeared to do just that.

The other ANBU team simple nodded to each other and body flicker way, to tell the rest of the ANBU of this development.

Ibiki was busy trying to prevent homicide as Anko was struggling to get at the silver-haired (names, not even a ninja grandmother would want to hear out of your mouth) and she was going to kill him in violent and bloody ways. Not that Ibiki didn’t think he didn’t deserve it but Anko didn’t deserve the black mark on her record. Naruto’s whole speech sounded way too familiar to her and she **Hated** that it was caused by someone who was a loyal nin and someone she counted as a friend.

The civilians were torn between their hatred of the boy and the sympathy for him. They also would never look at the three other nin the same way again or treat them the same. They would ask for any team but team seven, if the brat thought they were unstable they didn’t want them around them.

Sakura’s parents would be horrified when the news reached them, they would decide maybe a psychiatrist maybe would help. (It did but Sakura was restricted to in village work for months as she worked things out) With being stuck in the village all the time she decided to help at the hospital and that lead to her becoming a wonderful medical-nin.

Sasuke would try and ignore Naruto’s words but the more the civilians stopped treating him like he was pedestal, he saw more of his flaws. He would finally admit something was wrong when Sakura started to improve and when asked she would mention the psychiatrist, she gave him a business card. (It took three weeks for him to finally call and ask for appointment). He got better and decide he didn’t want to dig two graves in the sake of revenge. Itachi wasn’t sure what do now that his brother wasn’t chasing him. Orochimaru couldn’t find a crack to wiggle in to.

Kakashi was harassed from all sides until he broke and Gai could drag him to ANBU psychiatrist and he could get the help he needs. (The psychiatrist was found giving the Hokage riot act about giving a team to an unstable nin) Kakashi was better and it was slow going each year he was a little less of a mess. He stuck to being a normal Jounin who only sometimes took ANBU missions. He rebuilt bridges.

Hokage-sama had a headache for months and in a fit of pure pain filled anger, put an angry Iruka in charge of reassembling the academy so they could catch things like this sooner. There were tears and screaming from his fellow teachers, there was even blood on one rememberable the occasion. Which is still referred to as “why you don’t piss off Iruka-sensei,” by his students and “Why chunnin is just a title when approaching Iruka-sensei,” by all other Leaf-nin.

Naruto never did go to the genin corps or even get an apprenticeship, he sort of became the unofficial fourth member to both Team Ten and Eight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the funny imagine it created or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> If you want to rant at me, please find me at https://scatteredwritersramblings.tumblr.com/


End file.
